No nos vas a dejar
by Electrica Cullen Black
Summary: ¿Qué pasó la noche que Wanda decidió sacrificarse por Mel y dejar de existir?¿Cómo fue para Jared, Ian, Jamie y la propia Mel?.-Mini Fic
1. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde

**NO NOS VAS A DEJAR**

_Raiting: T Declainer: Jard, Ian, Mel y Jaime_

_Summary: ¿qué pasó la noche que Wanda decidió sacrificarse por Mel y dejar de existir?¿Cómo fue para Jared, Ian, Jaime y la propia Mel?_

**CAPITULO 1 – ANTES DE QUE SEA TARDE **

POV JARED

Me mordí la lengua y la dejé ir, cuando escuché que no lo soportaba más. Para mí tampoco era fácil lidiar con todas aquellas emociones.

Remordimiento y culpa por haberla tratado tan mal, alegría por recuperar a Mel, pena por perderla a ella. Y lo más difícil de admitir de todo... Amor.

Un amor menos intenso que el que siento por Mel, pero... aquel beso me abrió los ojos y ya no podía seguir negándolo. Yo la quería, no sólo porqué era buena y se lo merecía. ¡Maldita sea! La quería como un hombre a una mujer, y no iba a permitir que se fuese.

Eche a correr sigilosamente tras ella. No tenía ningún derecho, lo sabía, la había dañado demasiado y de demasiadas formas y por encima de_ todo_ estaba mi amor por Mel. Aún así me apoderaría de su criotanque y no la dejaría ir.

Sería de Ian, pero al menos la tendría cerca. Podría ser mi niña, ya que no mi mujer.

POV IAN

Normalmente una vez dormido no me despiertan ni con cañonazos. Incluso Jared necesitaba varios golpes cuando me apoderaba de toda la cama en las misiones.

Pero en esta ocasión la apremiante sensación de que algo me faltaba fue suficiente. No necesité ni una décima de segundo de consciencia para saber donde encontrarlo.

El miedo y la furia dieron alas a mis pies. Más tarde tendría tiempo para insultarme a mí mismo, por creer tan fácilmente que esta noche era segura para dormir. Que su amor por mí sería suficiente para pararla.

Sentía que estaba apunto de volver a perder la cabeza, y rogaba por no encontrarme con Jared, nunca había matado a nadie pero que Dios se apiadase de su alma y la mía si trataba de impedirme retener al amor de mi vida.

POV MEL

Tenía que darme prisa, pero como hacerlo si todo estaba oscuro, silencioso y _vacio _sin ella.

_Sin ella, _esas dos palabras me resultaban aterradoras. Hace muchos meses habrían sido la pura gloria, pero ahora...

¡Deprisa Mel!, tienes que moverte, tienes que hablar, tienes que salvarla ¡Ella no puede morir!. Tu hermana no puede desaparecer así.

¡Lágrimas!, las sientes correr... Ya tienes los ojos ¡Ábrelos! ¡Vamos, puedes hacerlo! ¡Debes hacerlo!.

La luz me molesta, pero en realidad no veo nada. Quiero gritar _¡Wanda, no!. _Pero no tengo boca. Oigo a lo lejos _su _voz, siento su mano sobre la mía, pero ahora _él_, el calor y el hormigueo que siempre me hizo sentir su contacto _no importan._ No cuando una parte de mí está muriendo en las manos de Doc.

¿Cómo puede consentirlo Jared? ¿Acaso ya es demasiado tarde?.

El dolor y la impotencia me parten en dos. ¡Maldito cerebro!¿De que me valen los sentimientos?, ¡ahora lo que necesito es movilidad!.

POV JAIME

Nunca desde que Wanda y Mel llegaron me había vuelto a despertar en mitad de la noche, sin embargo ahora lo estaba. Una profunda sensación de que algo iba mal, de que ellas me necesitaban era la culpable.

Corrí hasta la cueva de Ian, a pesar de estar tan cerca, con la esperanza de encontrarlas con él y calmar esta sensación de... ¿peligro?.


	2. A salvo

_Gracias a Meyer por estos fantasticos personajes_

**CAPITULO 2 – A SALVO**

POV JARED

Oculto entre las sombras observo y admiro, una vez más, su valentía y altruismo.

Doc tampoco quiere que se vaya, bien eso facilitará la misión que me he impuesto.

Sabía que se traían algo entre manos con tanta miradita en el tribunal, sospechaba que sería esta noche y necesitaba... deseaba estar con _ella_, así que la vigilé todo el tiempo. ¡Pobre Ian!. Solía saber como pensaba Wanda mejor que nadie, pero desde que comenzó todo este asunto de retirar almas parecía perdido.

El recuerdo de su última conversación con él, de su apasionada despedida encubierta, me golpea duramente, entiendo porqué me resulta tan doloroso, ¡celos!. Podré soportarlos. Ella soportó cosas peores por mi culpa.

_Ian es un buen chico, la hará feliz y la merece más que yo_, me repito una y mil veces. Hasta que el recuerdo de sus labios fundiéndose con los míos, de mis brazos envolviéndola y anclándola a mi cuerpo mientras nuestras lenguas se entrelazan, me hace flaquear.

De no ser por Mel lucharía por Wanda. No puedo mentirme más, Melanie es lo único que me retiene de hacerlo. Mi gran amor.

Nada de eso tuvo importancia en cuanto escuché sus verdaderos planes. Estaba horrorizado. Tuve que contenerme para no gritar, para permanecer inmóvil en las sombras. Analicé rápidamente la situación, no tendría sentido pararla ahora, yo seguía queriendo de regreso a _mi _Mel, y ella acabaría haciéndolo, encontraría la ocasión de burlarnos a Ian y a mí. Mi propio plan no debía cambiar, tan sólo debía darme más prisa y no podría contar con Doc, eso era todo.

La decisión estaba tomada, sabía con exactitud como actuar. Eustes era un hombre de palabra y la había empeñado muy a su pesar, yo le daría la excusa perfecta para romperla y que su honor quedase intacto.

Saqué el cuchillo de su vaina y me preparé.

POV IAN

El oscuro túnel sur jamás me pareció más largo que en esos momentos.

Jared estaba allí, le oía hablándole a _su_ Mel. La furia asesina se apoderó de mí y comencé a verlo todo rojo. En cuanto crucé el arco de piedra sólo pude verle y oírle a él, mi objetivo, mi presa; pues en este momento me sentía el depredador más peligroso del mundo.

Él me lo había arrebatado _todo_, ya no tenía nada que perder. Estaba más que dispuesto a romper la más importante de las reglas de Jed. Jared pagaría con su vida el destruir la mía.

Se giró sorprendido en cuanto me escuchó abalanzarme en su dirección, escupiéndole cuantos insultos se me ocurrían. Su rostro reflejó... ¿miedo?. Sin duda leyó en el mío lo que le esperaba.

No llegué a golpearle, el resplandor azulado del criotanque que sostenía llamó mi atención, y mi furia se disolvió como la niebla barrida por una fuerte ráfaga de viento. Fue reemplazada por una profunda sensación de angustia, y la necesidad de protegerlo. De protegerla a _ella_.

Me paré en seco, la venganza podía esperar. Le miré a los ojos deshaciendo los apretados puños, y sin pronunciar palabra extendí las manos. Me lo entregó en el acto.

Rodeé a un Doc asombrado, que seguramente se había posicionado para tratar de detener mi ataque, y me refugié en el rincón más cercano. Apoyando la espalda en la roca, me dejé deslizar hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, abrazado a mi _preciada_ carga.

Sin poder evitarlo, sin importarme lo que pensase mi _público_, comencé a llorar como un chiquillo desconsolado murmurando una y otra vez su nombre, al tiempo que mi corazón también se congelaba.

POV MEL

- ¡Wanda, no!.

Mi grito salió con tanta fuerza que reverberó por toda la cueva y me raspó la garganta.

Jared trató de calmarme, pero no le presté atención. Tan sólo busque desesperadamente a Doc. Sus manos estaban vacías.

Comencé a golpear el pecho de Jared, a maldecirle a él y a Doc por habérselo permitido, por haberla dejado morir.

Jared me sujetó las muñecas y me atrajo hacía su pecho. Enseguida su camiseta quedó empapada por mi llanto. Entre sollozos pregunté donde estaba Wanda. No quería que nadie volviese a tocarla. La enterraría yo misma.

Una voz tan helada y muerta que apenas pude reconocerla, me respondió con un: "Aquí Mel".

Mis ojos encontraron enseguida a Ian. Su rostro estaba tan muerto como su voz. No me permití seguir la dirección de su mirada, su regazo, aún no estaba preparada para ver el cadáver de mi hermana.

Una sonrisa triste le curvó los labios, cuando alzó los ojos y nuestras miradas se encontraron. En la suya no había ni una pizca de odio hacía mí, sólo dolor y desesperación.

Me pareció que la expresión de su cara cambiaba fugazmente, mostrando un leve atisbo de ternura, al volver a centrar toda su atención en su regazo. De mala gana me obligué a mirar y jadeé de sorpresa, mientras mi corazón se agitaba por la desmedida alegría al ver lo que acunaba con tanto mimo.

En ese instante Kyle se sentó a su lado y le dio unas palmaditas cariñosas en el hombro. También él llevaba un criotanque encendido. El criotanque ocupado por Sol.

Doc reclamó mi atención para examinarme. Le permití hacerlo tras preguntarle en un susurro si Jodi aún no había _despertado_. Su negariva me dio esperanzas, me mostró la solución perfecta a todo aquel drama.

Instantáneamente se formó un plan en mi cabeza, sabía exactamente lo que teníamos que hacer. Recuperaríamos a Wanda sin que tuviese que ser lo que tanto le dolía y odiaba... un _parásito_.

Como si pudiese leer mi mente, Jared musitó acariciando mi rostro.

- No te preocupes cariño, Wanda esta bien y no ira a ninguna parte, le buscaremos un nuevo cuerpo. La traeremos de vuelta a casa, te lo prometo.

Sonreí al amor de mi vida permitiéndome disfrutar la sensación de mi piel ardiendo bajo su tacto. Después hice lo que tanto anhelé desde que había vuelto a encontrarle. Olvidando todo y a todos, rodeé su nuca con mis brazos y me fundí con él en un beso salvajemente apasionado, hasta quedar sin aliento.

POV JAIME

La desesperación y la impotencia me abatieron al comprobar que no había rastro de Ian y Wanda por ninguna parte.

Cuando tampoco pude localizar a Jared y al tío Jeb, mis miedos tomaron forma. Presa del pánico, corrí tan aprisa como pude hacía el reino de Doc, rezando por estar equivocado, o al menos porqué Ian tuviese la situación controlada hasta que pudiese llegar en su ayuda.

Él no permitiría que la retiraran y la metieran en uno de esos trastos metálicos, como hicieron con la asesina de West, y yo tampoco. Quería recuperar a mi hermana, por supuesto, pero no a costa de Wanda.

No estaba seguro de que parte estaría el tío Jeb, ni tampoco Doc, lo que si sabía es que jamás se lo perdonaría a Jared; ni por un segundo dudé de que había roto su promesa. Quería recuperar a Mel, y no le importaría sacrificar a Wanda para conseguirlo ahora que el doctor sabía como hacerlo con éxito.

Por mi parte no podría soportar perder a ninguna, las quería y necesitaba a ambas conmigo y si para eso debían permanecer juntas, así sería. Sólo tenía 14 años, sin embargo lucharía con uñas y dientes contra quien fuese que pretendiese lo contrario. Una vez fui débil y huí abandonándola tras golpear a Jared, nunca más volvería a hacerlo.

Entonces oí _su_ voz y supe que era demasiado tarde. Estaba muy lejos aún como para entender lo que decía, pero aquella no era Wanda.

Mi corazón se desgarró en dos. Una mitad palpitaba henchido de alegría, la otra agonizaba lentamente sumida en el mismo dolor intenso que experimenté cuando Mel fue capturada.

Comencé a hiperventilar y trastabille antes de conseguir detenerme por completo. Tuve que sujetarme a la roca e inhalar profundamente unas cuantas veces, después avancé despacio como un sonámbulo.

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Nadie se dio cuenta de la figura parada bajo el arco de roca. Mientras sus ojos vagaban por la habitación, el resto de su cuerpo permanecía totalmente inmóvil.

Ian, visiblemente destrozado, seguía desmadejado en el suelo custodiando el criotanque de Wanda. Kyle, situado a su derecha, le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo, con el otro mantenía pegado a su costado otro criotanque. Al otro lado, Jeb le palmeaba distraídamente la pierna a modo de mudo consuelo mientras su otra mano jugueteaba con la punta de su barba. Sus ojos chispeantes demostraban que su mente trabajaba en algo importante. El rifle del anciano descansaba olvidado en el suelo.

En un catre cercano, Jodi la mujer de Kyle, más que dormida parecía... _muerta_.

Un cabizbajo y pesaroso Doc se mantenía algo apartado, retorciéndose las manos y alternando el peso de un pie al otro. Parecía indeciso sobre cual debía ser su puesto.

Finalmente, el recién llegado alcanzó a ver a Mel. Permanecía sentada en un catre con los ojos fijos en Ian, y una expresión resuelta en el semblante. Sentado a su lado, rodeando con ambos brazos su cintura, estaba Jared. Serio y pensativo como cuando planeaba una expedición.

De nuevo ella rompió el tenso silencio reinante.

- Ian, piénsalo bien. Nadie tiene más derecho que tú a escoger su _nuevo_ cuerpo.Tío Jeb cuidará bien de ella, y no estaremos mucho tiempo fuera. –El tono exasperado de su voz indicaba que ya antes había pronunciado palabras similares.

El aludido ni siquiera la miró al responder.

- No insistas más Mel, no pienso moverme de su lado, ni dejar que nadie toque _esto _mientras ella lo ocupe. –Sonrió débilmente al contenedor antes de continuar– Ya te he dicho que no me importa el aspecto que tenga. Ni siquiera si eso significa tener que cambiarle pañales.

- ¡Lo haré yo! –afirmó con voz firme la hasta ahora silenciosa figura de la entrada avanzando decididamente para encararles–. Escogeré alguien digno de ella. Un hermoso ángel.

Seis pares de ojos sorprendidos se posaron en Jaime. Nadie después de ver su rostro fue capaz de rebatir su afirmación.

FIN

**_N/A: Espero que les guste mi visión de aquella noche. Siempre pensé que Ian se liaría a puñetazos con Jared, pero... al ir escribiendo sentí que así representó mejor el amor tan grande y el deseo protector que él sentía por ella. Que eso es mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa en él. Su sóla "presencia" lo calma._**

**_Opinen por favor. _**

**_¿Se nota mucho que mi preferído es Ian?_**

**_También trabajo en un Jake/Nessie. Aunque yo soy más bien de Edward, no puedo resistirme a la mágia de esa pareja. No después de leer tan buenos Fics que hay por ahí. Tengo el Prefacio y parte del primer capítulo, pero esperaré a tener más para comenzar a subir. Será Rating M_**

**_También tengo que comenzar La primera vez de Ian y Wanda, Raiting M, por supuesto, ahaha. Así que espero que me sigan cuando regrese._**

**_Gracias por leerme y Gracias también a Dryadeh, sin su tutorial no habría sabido como públicar. Electrica_**


End file.
